


Can't Breathe

by Japanesepengi



Series: Gil's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Other, Um... choking involved, no idea how Accelerator's thingy works...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanesepengi/pseuds/Japanesepengi
Summary: Back with my crappy titles...This is entry 4 of my Bad Things Happen Bingo. Spoilers to episode 10 of A Certain Scientific Railgun T episode 10.Prompt: Slowly Running Out of AirThis takes place in that one part where it cuts to Accelerator and Last Order playing cards when the thing involving the Misaka network happens... I tried but this one is pretty crappy...
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Series: Gil's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718413
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Can't Breathe

Last Order randomly perked up, her ahoge standing up straight.

“‘No way! This is impossible!’ says Misaka Misaka…”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Accelerator asked. Did the brat not have any good cards to play or something?

“‘All of the protection placed on 10032 has been removed,’ says Misaka Misaka!” Last Order said adamantly. She fell silent, and stared down at her cards, not knowing what to say.

As Accelerator tried to think, what could possibly have happened, Last Order perked up again, and looked at Accelerator, her eyes full of fear before she collapsed onto the bed. And that was when Accelerator figured it out. 

“Removing the force on a body will-”  _ make it very easy to insert a virus into the Misaka Network! _ Accelerator thought as he rapidly started losing all sense of what was happening. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts. His throat hurt but why? 

As Accelerator, helpless, tried to think, he slowly felt himself feeling constrained and gasping for something. Air? Whatever it was, he felt as though he was- and then, nothing. 


End file.
